


罗密欧与朱丽叶

by RebeccaTang



Category: Inception (2010)
Genre: Angst, Depression, M/M, Not A Happy Ending, Suicide, Triggers, 中文翻译
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-29
Updated: 2013-05-29
Packaged: 2017-12-13 08:36:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 164
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/822260
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RebeccaTang/pseuds/RebeccaTang
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>亚瑟被抑郁症吞没连带将伊姆斯也拖向深渊。</p>
            </blockquote>





	罗密欧与朱丽叶

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Romeo and Juliet.](https://archiveofourown.org/works/736213) by [booksaremyreality](https://archiveofourown.org/users/booksaremyreality/pseuds/booksaremyreality). 



> Many thanks to Tulani for sharing this beautiful fiction with us and gave me the permission to translate it into Chinese.  
> 感谢Tulani与我们分享佳作并允许我将它译成中文。

亚瑟努力过了。看在伊姆斯的份上他已经尽力。一直以来他拒人千里就是因为不想伤害任何人。只有父母知道他随时会失控。他不想因为控制不住情绪而波及到他人的生活。但伊姆斯就这么出现了，带着那愚蠢的英国腔那该死的饱满双唇把亚瑟迷得神魂颠倒。他在他心上筑巢而居，让他爱得不能自拔。亚瑟已经数不清有多少次自己手握着枪或是坐在楼顶想，‘只要我有足够的勇气，我会做个了断。我会结束这一切。’伊姆斯什么都知道，但他没有因此放弃亚瑟，伊姆斯从未离开。

他记得在数不清的日子里伊姆斯是怎样试图跟呆坐床上的他互动。伊姆斯会抚摸他的脸亲吻他的双颊，诉说着自己有多么爱他。可亚瑟只能两眼放空地坐着，努力不让自己陷进随时要将他生生吞下的抑郁里。有时亚瑟的情况会有所好转。他甚至能笑出声来假装自己过得很好，假装自己能像个正常人一样儿孙满堂、寿终正寝。

不过今天，今天他突然有勇气了。他终于能了断一切不过他得先做些准备。他从笔记本里撕下一页纸，坐着盯着空白处迟迟下不去笔。他左思右想，这20分钟漫长得就像他妈的好几个小时。他没有像那些俗套电影里的主角一样留下让所有人肝肠寸断的长篇大论解释他为什么要自杀，他的遗书很现实。他没有什么未竟的愿望所以只能把资产都列出来，平分给阿瑞雅德妮、柯布、伊姆斯还有菲丽帕和詹姆斯。在信的最后他写“对不起。”然后把它和图腾一起放在桌上。

亚瑟往爸爸的IOF.32左轮手枪里放了六颗镀金子弹，然后坐在客厅沙发上翻看他和伊姆斯的合照。亚瑟希望伊姆斯会是他这辈子最后一个看到的人，可伊姆斯正在蒙巴萨工作，最早也要一天后才回来。怎样都好，他要打电话过去。电话响了两声伊姆斯就接起来了。“你好？”

“伊姆斯？”

“亚瑟，宝贝，是你吗？”

“伊姆斯，对不起。”亚瑟开始放声大哭，眼泪决堤而出。

“亲爱的出什么事了？你还好吗？”亚瑟的哭声让伊姆斯警觉了起来。

“我真的很抱歉还有我希望你能原谅我。我真的很爱你。”亚瑟把枪举到太阳穴。

“原谅你什么，亚瑟？你究竟在说什么？”

“对不起。” ** _砰_** 。伊姆斯盯着电话看了两秒然后开始屈身呕吐。

“你还好吗，伊姆斯先生？”伊姆斯撑着膝盖喘粗气时一个同事过来拍了拍他的背。他听到有人发出受伤野兽一样的低声悲鸣，好一会他才发现声源是自己。

“出什么事了吗，伊姆斯先生？要不要我帮你叫救护车？”伊姆斯摇了摇头，胃酸依然翻涌。他不知道确切发生了什么但他有十分不详的预感，他多年来的噩梦终于成真——亚瑟自杀了。当然了，伊姆斯还不能确定，但他知道亚瑟已经跟抑郁症搏斗了数年，他害怕亚瑟终究还是被击败了。

“我要回家。”

“回家？”

“回美国。我的男朋友，他，他……”伊姆斯抵着墙滑坐到地。他环抱住自己，脸深深埋进膝盖。他的亚瑟，他的另一半此时可能已经独赴黄泉。

“我的电话，把我的电话给我。”同事神色紧张地俯身把手机递给他。伊姆斯颤抖着拨了柯布的电话然后放到耳边。 _上帝啊这一定不是真的_ 。他不敢想象失去亚瑟会怎样。

“伊姆斯？搞什么啊……你那里现在才凌晨三点吧？”

“柯布，你现在马上去亚瑟的公寓看看。我想他，他，我想他自杀了。”

“我这就去。”伊姆斯点点头，抓起回程需要用的东西就夺门而出。

痛苦难忍的十六个小时过去，他心跳如雷地站在亚瑟的公寓门前。门突然被打开然后他对上了阿瑞雅德妮那双蓄满了泪的眼。她伸手紧紧抱住伊姆斯，把脸埋在他颈窝。

“我很遗憾，伊姆斯。我很遗憾。”他轻轻推开阿瑞雅德妮，踉踉跄跄地进了屋。他看见柯布跪在那——有个人倒在地上，鲜血从他的太阳穴泊泊流出。伊姆斯倒在亚瑟身旁，膝盖重重地磕上硬木地板。

“噢，我的天！亲爱的这是为什么？”

伊姆斯抚过亚瑟的脸颊，手指摩挲着他那已经冰冷的双唇。他把脸埋进亚瑟染了血的发间，抽泣到作呕。他从余光看到一把黑色的左轮手枪，大概就是亚瑟用的那把。他扑过去抓起手枪然后把枪口抵住自己的太阳穴，想‘这是唯一的出路。失去他，我独活何趣。’道姆抬起头然后僵住了。

“伊姆斯。伊姆斯你不会想要这样做的。亚瑟不会想看到你这样。我们一定可以找到办法解决的。快把枪放下。”阿瑞雅德妮手捂着嘴站在角落里。

“对不起，道姆。我想我做不到。我知道你一直以为我很坚强，可我不是。我不能没有亚瑟。” ** _砰_** 。

 

“乐极会生悲，消逝辉煌间，

烈火吻干柴，相触即成灰” -威廉·莎士比亚


End file.
